In current technological environments, customers have many ways of influencing others with respect to their experiences with a product or company. Considering the explosive expansion of social media, an individual can easily tarnish the reputation of a company. If one “vocal” customer is dissatisfied with an interaction with a company, the customer may tell others about the interaction such that this may lead to future lost sales for the company.
A common way for a company to interact with a customer is via a call center. A call center receives many calls each day. To handle the load, the call center has numerous call handlers and a few floor managers (e.g., supervisors). The managers typically handle complex customer issues, ensure customer satisfaction, ensure reasonable response times, and quick resolutions. Currently call center employees handle the call and use their discretion to determine whether or not they need to have a manager involved. However, it might not be in the employee's best interest to notify the manager of an unsatisfied customer or the employee might not realize the high level of dissatisfaction. As a result, the customer might leave the call dissatisfied without the manager knowing about it.
Managers may check calls using random call screening or may obtain information about a customer being dissatisfied after the call is over.
In the current environment of technology, customers have many ways of influencing others related to their experiences with a product or company. For example, with the rise of activity on social media networks, blogs, and other technologies, one person's negative opinion may have a cascading effect. Therefore, companies want their customers to be satisfied at the end of any customer interaction made, such as a call into a call center or an encounter in a chat session.